Schweinski Random Story Fanfiction Part II
by Schweinski710
Summary: Deutscher Fußball Bund (Germany national football team) fanfiction. This is a Schweinski (Bastian Schweinsteiger x Lukas Podolski) fanfiction in Indonesian. A story that tells how Schweini and Poldi right before the first leg of UCL match between FC Bayern vs Arsenal. Many characters in this story; Bastian Schweinsteiger, Lukas Podolski, Thomas Müller, etc


Schweinski Fanfic Random Story

Part II

"Sepertinya seru sekali Basti.." sahut seseorang sambil menepuk pelan bahu kananku.

Kupencet tombol home hp-ku dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celana jeansku. Müller, kuharap dia tidak mendatangiku agar aku "terpaksa" mendengar ocehannya yang tak berbuntut itu. Kupasang raut muka "tolong jangan sekarang" dan menatap dalam-dalam ke matanya.

"Woow.. Oke, oke Basti. Mukamu sudah mirip dengan tentara militer Nazi kok… Tadi itu siapa? Kulihat kau asyik sekali mengutak-atik hp-mu."

Rasanya aku ingin membungkam mulutnya dan mengikatnya di pohon. Enak saja mukaku dibilang muka Nazi.. Dia tidak sadar bahwa raut mukanya sekarang lebih mirip badut tablo yang kesepian.

"Bukan urusanmu, tablo." Ujarku singkat

"Tablo? Oh, kau mencari Mandzu? Hei Mandzuuuuu… Basti mencarimuu!" teriak Müller keras-keras

"Bodoh, aku tidak mencari Mario –sial ini karena kau." Ucapku setelah melihat Mandžukić berjalan mendatangi kami

Aku agak merasa frustasi akhir-akhir ini, ditambah lagi dengan kelakuan Müller yang semakin menjadi. Aku segera berdiri dari tempat dudukku tadi dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Müller dan Mandžukić yang baru datang. Maaf Mandžukić, aku tidak bermaksud jahat padamu. Salahkan sepenuhnya pada Müller.

"Schweinsteiger? Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Mandzu dengan muka raut muka khasnya

Sudah terlambat pikirku. Aku menghentikan langkahku yang baru sekitar 1 meter dari mereka dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Aku berbalik menghadap mereka sambil memasang muka yang dipaksakan untuk tenang dan memberi isyarat pada Müller untuk diam.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Mario. Müller hanya iseng memanggilmu. Mungkin dia butuh teman untuk main, karena aku ada keperluan yang harus kuselesaikan sekarang. Tolong temani dia ya.. Dan kalau kau merasa kesal dengannya, silahkan saja bungkam mulutnya."

"Eh, apa maksudmu Bas-"

"Thomas." segera kuberikan isyarat sekali lagi agar Müller menutup mulutnya

Nampaknya dia mengerti dan beralih mengajak Mandzu untuk bermain. Rasanya Müller memang benar-benar kesepian… Ya sudahlah, satu masalah sudah selesai dan kuharap Müller tidak menggangguku lagi, setidaknya untuk hari ini saja.

Kurasakan hp-ku bergetar beberapa kali dengan ritme teratur. Rasanya itu sebuah panggilan telepon, dan kutebak itu.. Poldi. Ya, benar saja itu berupa panggilan masuk dari Podolski. Sayangnya aku terlambat menerima panggilan itu dan –oh rupanya sampai ada 5 missed call darinya. Aku berlari kecil menuju kamarku dan menelponnya kembali.

"Poldi, ada apa?"

"Oh Schweini, akhirnya kau menerima teleponku." Jawab Poldi dengan nada yang.. Rasanya dia sedang antusias

"Maaf Poldi, tadi aku ada sedikit masalah dengan Müller. Jadi tidak tau kalau kau menelpon. Dan pemberitahuan saja, ini aku yang menelponmu, bukan aku yang menerima teleponmu."

"Oke.. Oke… Itu tidak menjadi masalah penting."

"Jadi ada masalah apa? Segitu pentingnya kah sampai kau menelponku berulang kali?"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban.. Apa teleponnya terputus? Ku cek layar hp-ku sebentar, tapi masih menunjukkan bahwa panggilan masih tersambung.

"Poldi? Podolski? Hei Lukas? Kau masih berada di sana?"

"Ah… Iya.. Aku masih di sini. Maaf tadi kenapa?" Tanya Poldi kembali namun dengan nada sedikit gugup

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku karena merasa ada yang salah dengannya

"Ya, ya. Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja.. Ugh.. Maaf Schweini… Aku terlalu gugup untuk berbicara denganmu sekarang."

"Eh? Bukannya itu sudah biasa? Kau serius tidak kenapa-kenapa?"

"Ini berbeda Schweini.. Mengingat besok…" ujar Poldi

Aku mencoba mengingat ada apa besok. Hmm.. Ulang tahunnya? Tentu saja bukan. Ini bukan bulan Juni.. Apa dia ada pertunjukan? Tidak, dia tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang itu. Ah! Iya, aku baru ingat! Besok adalah hari pertandingan Liga Champions Arsenal melawan Bayern München! Ya ampun kenapa aku bias lupa…

"Poldi! Besok adalah match day Arsenal vs Bayern bukan? Ya ampun aku baru ingat!" ucapku setengah teriak

"Jadi kau lupa? Hahaha padahal aku sudah sangat menantikannya. Bahkan aku mem-post foto match Arsenal dan Bayern dengan foto editan kau dan aku di beberapa jejaring sosialku. Hey, dan kau bahkan ikut men-share fotoku di facebookmu." Ujar Poldi terdengar agak kecewa

"Poldi, Poldi sumpah aku minta maaf sekali sampai bisa lupa! Ini semua karena Müller. Dia sudah cukup membuat terlalu banyak masalah hari ini. Ah sial aku belum packing!"

Aku sedikit panik karena baru mengingat tentang keberangkatanku besok pagi menuju London sedangkan aku belum menyiapkan apapun.

"Hei Schweini, kau besok kira-kira sampai di bandara jam berapa?" Tanya Poldi

"Hmm.. Kalau tidak salah pesawatku berangkat jam 10 pagi… Aku tidak tahu perjalanannya berapa jam. Kau ingin menjemputku?"

"Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama di London yang menyambutmu.. Tentu saja aku ingin menjemputmu. Namun kemungkinan besar kau akan langsung pergi dengan squadmu untuk latihan kan?"

"Rasanya begitu. Bahkan aku lupa nama klub yang meminjamkan fasilitasnya untuk latihan kami.. Coba kulihat… Mungkin kau tidak perlu menjadi orang yang pertama menyambutku di London. Tapi cukup menjadi orang pertama yang menyambutku di Emirates Stadium. Bagaimana?" tanyaku

"Deal. Aku akan menunggumu di sana. Schweini, apa kau menjadi starting di pertandingan besok?"

"Tidak, aku hanya di bangku cadangan.. Tubuhku masih belum sepenuhnya fit apa boleh daya.." ujarku sambil tertawa kecil

"Kalau kau cadangan, maka aku akan minta ke Wenger untuk menjadikanku cadangan juga dan baru menurunkanku ketika kau juga turun ke lapangan."

Podolski terkesan sedikit agresif dan keras kepala akan hal ini. Entah bagaimana meyakinkannya agar dia harus bermain tanpaku.

"Poldi, aku mau kau tetap bermain walaupun aku tidak diturunkan. Ayolah.. Lebih baik aku melihatmu bermain daripada tidak." Bujukku kepada Poldi

"Tidak Schweini. Kau bermain, aku bermain. Begitu pula sebaliknya.. Kau tidak bermain, aku tidak juga."

Haah.. Kalau Podolski sudah keras kepala, tidak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusannya. Baiklah Poldi kali ini terserah kau saja.. Karena aku kurang yakin kalau Pep akan menurunkanku besok. Masa iya, seseorang yang baru pulih dari cedera tiba-tiba langsung diturunkan ke pertandingan dan pertandingan itu merupakan laga krusial.

"Oke Poldi.. Kau menang… Omong-omong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Giroud?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan

Poldi kembali diam, apa mungkin dia tidak mau menceritakan hal ini kepadaku? Kalau begitu rumor orang-orang yang berkata "Giroud sebagai pelampiasan Podolski di Arsenal karena tidak ada Schweinsteiger" benar?

"Schweini.. Kenapa tiba-tiba? Hubunganku dengannya baik-baik saja kok… Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku dan Giroud hanya sebatas teman biasa. Aku jauh lebih memilih kau daripada dia." Jawab Podolski lemah

"Oooh.. Banyak rumor tentangmu dan Giroud yang sampai ke telingaku Lukas. Kuharap itu tidak benar."

"Tentu saja! Jangan percaya akan rumor itu.. Aku memang dekat dengannya, tapi tidak lebih dari itu."

Entah rasanya aku lumayan lega mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya secara langsung. Nyaris saja aku benar-benar dibutakan oleh rumor dan membenci Giroud karena rumor-rumor itu. Aku tidak mau digantikan oleh siapapun… Karena aku adalah aku.

"Hei Poldi.." panggilku lemah

"Ya Schweini?"

"Banyak hal yang ingin aku sampaikan ketika kita bertemu besok.. Sudah dulu ya.. Sampai bertemu besok Poldi.. Mungkin ini terdengar picisan, aku benar-benar merindukanmu.."

"Aku juga Schweini. Aku merindukanmu."

Panggilan 30 menit lebih itu akhirnya berakhir. Kurenggangkan tanganku ke atas dan menatap sejenak ke jam dinding kamar. Demi hidung Müller! Tak kusangka ini sudah jam 12 malam kurang dan aku belum menyiapkan apa-apa.. Segera kuambil beberapa pakaian untuk di sana, juga jersey training, jaket, peralatan mandi, dan sebagainya secepat yang kubisa. Aku berputar-putaragak panic mencari koper yang biasa kugunakan.. Cih tidak ketemu.. Apa ini ulah Müller yang suka iseng menyembunyikannya?

Aku berjalan ke luar kamar dan mencari sosok striker berhidung besar itu… Tapi yang kudapatkan malah sosok striker berhidung besar lainnya yang sedang mencamili Nutella dan berbincang-bincang bersama Neuer –yah kurasa kalian tau itu Mandžukić.

Aku sudah mencarinya ke segala sudut ruangan tapi tidak menemukannya. Terpaksa kutanyakan pada Götze dan Alaba yang sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu lewat handphone Götze yang disetel agak kecil namun cukup keras untuk didengar mereka berdua. Itu lagu Justin Bieber pikirku.

"Mario, David, apa kalian melihat Thomas?" tanyaku agak keras untuk menyaingi volume lagu itu

"Ah maaf, kami tidak melihatnya Schweinsteiger.. Dari tadi kami di sini.." jawab Götze dengan muka polosnya

"Oke.. Maaf mengganggu kalian."

Sial. Di mana Müller itu.. Terpaksa kuteriakkan namanya di tengah malam seperti ini.. Semoga saja itu bukan hal yang tabu

"Thomas Müller! Di mana kau? Ayolah aku mencarimu!" teriakku

Tiba-tiba sosok bayangan hitam keluar dari bawah meja di ruangan santai yang agak tinggi dan –itu Müller. Demi Tuhan, apa yang dia lakukan di situ.. Götze dan Alaba pun tidak kalah kagetnya denganku. Masing-masing memasang muka tercengang dengan khas mereka sendiri.

"Thomas! Ya ampun, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

"Mencari bolpenku yang jatuh.. Rasanya tadi jatuh di sini…" ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya

Aku mendelikkan mataku ke arahnya dan mendapatkan sebatang bolpen hitam di dekat kaki Müller

"Tom. Apa bolpenmu berwarna hitam?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu

"Ya, ya. Hitam polos… Aku tidak suka corak… Itu aneh." Jawabnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri berulang kali untuk mencari bolpennya

"Dekat kakimu Thomas Müller."

Müller menundukkan kepalanya dan baru sadar.. Dia langsung tertawa lega setelah mendapatkan bolpennya. Memang aku kadang kesal dengan sikapnya yang sok tau, usil, dan sebagainya. Namun suara tertawanya selalu berhasil membuatku tersenyum kecil.

Aku teringat kembali akan tujuan utamaku mencarinya.

"Thomas, apa kau melihat koperku? Biasanya kau yang iseng menyembunyikannya. Aku membutuhkannya sekarang juga.." tanyaku tanpa basa-basi

Müller mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.. Atau tidak percaya.. Semacam itulah. Sepertinya bukan dia yang menyembunyikannya.

"Basti, seingatku terakhir kau menggeretnya ke kamar Neuer. Aku tadinya bingung kenapa kau membawanya ke situ. Kukira kau memang sengaja membawanya ke sana, jadi tak kutanyakan padamu."

Kamar Neuer? Kenapa aku membawanya ke situ? Pikiranku akhir-akhir ini memang sedang kacau.. Sampai-sampai lupa akan kamar sendiri. Kurasa aku harus meminta maaf pada Müller karena telah menuduhnya menyembunyikan koperku..

"Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku Tom. Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak fokus.. Dan maafkan aku sempat menuduhmu menyembunyikan koperku." Ujarku sambil menepuk bahunya

"Sama-sama Basti. Ya ini salahku juga karena aku sering iseng kepadamu. Tapi apa boleh buat… Sudah menjadi kebiasaan.." ungkapnya sambil tersenyum lebar

Aku berjalan dengan langkah yang kupercepat menuju kamar Neuer. Rasanya sang pemilik kamar masih menghabiskan waktunya untuk berduaan dengan Nutella kesayangannya; mungkin bertiga karena terakhir kulihat di meja makan bersama Mandžukić. Maaf Neuer, aku masuk kamarmu tanpa izin. Aku hanya ingin mengambil koperku, semoga saja.

Kamar Neuer tampak cukup rapih seperti biasanya, dan bisa ditemukan beberapa kumpulan buku tebal tentang ilmu teknik? Ya kurasa itu buku pelajarannya karena dia mengambil jurusan teknik. Kutemukan koper merahku di dekat lemari baju Neuer yang terletak di sudut kamarnya. Langsung saja kugeret koperku nampaknya ada sesuatu di lantai yang tadinya tertutup oleh koperku. Itu sepucuk surat… Kuambil surat itu dan tertulis: Dari Hummels.. Sebelum sempat kubuka amplopnya, tanpa kusadari Neuer sudah berada di depan pintu dan menatapku tajam dan surat di tanganku secara bergantian.

"Manu ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku belum –eh tidak membacanya. Aku hanya memungutnya dari lantai." Ujarku gelagapan. Tatapannya menyeramkan seperti ia siap menerkamku kapan saja

Neuer berjalan mendekatiku dan meraih surat itu dari tanganku. Entah kenapa situasi seperti ini membuatku keringat dingin, dan aku secara reflex melangkah mundur ketika ia kembali menatapku

"Ooh.. Ini surat dari Hummels.. Dia ingin berkunjung ke rumahku dalam beberapa pekan ke depan. Dan dia juga ingin mengirimiku beberapa Nutella langka yang ia dapat. Ukurannya sampai 1 kg untuk 1 toples!" celotehnya tiba-tiba dengan nada semangat

"Kenapa Hummels mengirimimu surat? Kenapa tidak sms atau menelpon saja?" tanyaku

"Handphone-nya rusak" jawab Neuer singkat

"Howedes? Dia kan bisa meminjam handphonenya"

"Entahlah, mungkin ada alasan tersendiri. Yah atau mungkin kau tau sendiri kan bagaimana hubungan Hummels dan Howedes. Mungkin ia takut Howedes mencurigainya, apalagi dia bilang ingin berkunjung ke rumahku." Ungkap Neuer dengan nada cuek dengan bahu yang dinaikkan

Sudahlah, biarkan saja urusan mereka. Aku kembali menggeret koperku ke luar kamar dan dihentikan oleh Neuer saat baru berjalan beberapa langkah dari kamarnya.

"Kau tentu tak sabar untuk besok kan?" tanyanya dengan senyum lebar yang terkesan.. Licik

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kapan terakhir kau bertemu dia? Pastinya kau rindu dengan dia bukan? Aku juga ingin melihat kalian kembali dipertemukan kok."

Aku membalikkan badan dan terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Neuer yang membuat suhu tubuhku naik seketika

"Tadi mukamu memerah hahahahaha" tawa Neuer dari jauh

Kata-kata Neuer memang tidak salah, kuakui. Teteapi aku memilih untuk melupakan apa yang barusan aku dengar dari mulut Neuer.

Aku kembali melangkah menuju kamarku sambil menggeret sebuah koper merah bernomorkan 31. Kubuka lemari bajuku yang… Kata orang penuh dengan baju-baju modis, padahal menurutku biasa saja. Kuambil beberapa baju training, kaos kaki, jaket, dan keperluan lainnya yang sepertinya tidak harus kusebutkan satu persatu seperti pakaian dalam dan lain-lain.

Selesai menyiapkan semuanya, kulirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul 2 malam. Ini sudah larut, namun aku masih belum mengantuk, melainkan jantungku berdebar-debar menunggu pagi. Kulihat keluar kamar, nampaknya semua sudah terlelap karena ini sangat sepi.

Tidak, sayup-sayup aku mendengar seseorang berbicara dan.. tertawa? Arahnya dari teras, kucari sumber suara itu dan.. Yang benar saja, seorang Thomas Müller masih tertawa-tawa di telepon di malam selarut ini. Siapa yang ditelpon atau menelponnya selarut ini pikirku..

10 menit kemudian telepon itu berakhir, lantas kudatangi dia

"Tom.. Siapa yang kau telpon malam-malam begini… Lisa?" tebakku

"Teeebakanmu kurang tepat. Tetooot…." Jawabnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya seperti di kuis-kuis televisi

"Jangan bilang Holger.."

"Hehehehe…" Müller tertawa lebar sendiri

"Aku tidak habis pikir Tom.."

"Aku juga tidak habis pikir tentangmu dan Lukas. Hmm… Apa perlu kuungkit ketika kau dan Poldi sempat bertengkar karena dia cemburu melihatmu sangat dekat dengan Gomez? Atau itu memang benar bahwa kau sempat "dekat" dengan Gomez?" Tanya Müller panjang lebar sambil menandakan "kutip" dengan kedua tangannya

"Tolong jangan ungkit itu lagi."

"Hoo.. Schweini kesal saudara-saudara.. Hahahaha" tawanya puas

"Sudahlah, kau mau menemaniku bermain XBOX? Aku tidak bisa tidur.." Tanyaku mempersingkat waktu

"FIFA 14? Ayolah.." jawab Müller singkat

Aku berjalan kembali ke kamarku dengan Müller, lalu kunyalakan konsolku.

"Kau tidak mengeluarkan kasetnya?"

"Tidak, aku lupa. Jadi langsung saja.."

"Hati-hati rusak Schweini. Itu sayang sekali."

Aku memilih mode permainan menjadi 1P vs 2P, kali ini kami memutuskan untuk bermain menggunakan klub, bukan Negara. Müller kalah cepat dariku untuk memilih klub Bayern München.

"Ugh aku mau memilih itu.."

"Ya sudah, pilih saja. Nanti menjadi Bayern München vs Bayern München"

"Tidak, nanti tidak seru.."

Müller nampaknya bingung mau memilih klub apa. Tiba-tiba dia menjentikkan jari dan wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah. Rasanya dia mendapat ide…

"Aku tahu! Hehehehe" sahutnya dengan senyum licik

Dipilihnya dengan cepat, klub Inggris, MU? Bukan.. Dia meng-scroll lagi sampai ke… Arsenal. Harusnya aku tahu.

"Jangan menangis kalau Podolski yang di sini yang menang. Hahahaha" tunjuknya ke layar yang menampilkan sosok grafis 3D Lukas Podolski.

Sial. Dia begitu mirip dengan sosok yang asli.

"Tahan dulu, jangan pencet tombol Start dulu Tom."

"Aku tahu, silahkan pandangi Lukas tercintamu dulu.. Hehehe"


End file.
